


Keep Faith

by Willofhounds



Category: Huntik: Secrets & Seekers, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Abusive Midoriya Inko, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, BAMF Midoriya Izuku, Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Bakugou Katsuki is Bad at Feelings, Bakugou Katsuki is a Good Friend, F/F, F/M, Good Chisaki Kai, Good Parent Chisaki Kai | Overhaul, M/M, Midoriya Izuku Does Not Have One for All Quirk, Midoriya Izuku Needs A Hug, Nighteye is Izuku's parent, Parental Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead, Parental Hakamata Tsunagu | Best Jeanist, Parental Tsukauchi Naomasa, Protective Bakugou Katsuki, Sasaki Mirai | Sir Nighteye Lives, Seeker Izuku Midoriya, Soul Bond, Soul Children, Soul Parents, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Vigilante Midoriya Izuku
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:07:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26717989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willofhounds/pseuds/Willofhounds
Summary: Seekers those who have magic strengthened by their force of Will. They chase the secrets of the past. Some seek to protect the world while othere seek to destroy it.Heroes those who chase the ones who break the laws. Two sides of the same coin who want peace rather than war.Underground a vigilante group who keep the south side of the city from falling further into choas. Little is known to the public about the group. Only Ranger the leader is recognizable.Who will stand and who will fall?
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Midoriya Izuku, Asui Tsuyu/Uraraka Ochako, Bakugou Katsuki & Hakamata Tsunagu | Best Jeanist, Bakugou Katsuki/Kirishima Eijirou, Eathon Lambert & Izuku Midoriya, Metz & Dante Vale, Metz & Izuku Midoriya, Midoriya Inko/Sasaki Mirai | Sir Nighteye, Midoriya Izuku & Sasaki Mirai | Sir Nighteye, Midoriya Izuku & Tsukauchi Naomasa, Todoroki Shouto/Yaoyorozu Momo, Zhalia Moon/Dante Vale
Comments: 10
Kudos: 42





	1. Underground part 1

Warnings: M/M, child abuse, Soulmates, soul parents. Izuku/Shouta Aizawa. 

Izuku's POV 

Being chased by well-meaning heroes was not on his list of things to do today. Returning to Japan was not the coming home that he would have thought it would be. It had been seven years since he left Japan for Germany with Metz where he was trained to be a seeker. 

Seekers were those who could use the strength of their will to summon titans and magic. In the current day and age seekers sought the secrets of the past. Doing so allowed them to find forgotten titans and spells. Titans were creatures that could be summoned into their world by finding their amulets bonding their souls. Amulets took the form of necklaces or rings. Only the most powerful of titans could be found in rings. The only issue was that the rings tended to be cursed by the seekers of the past. 

There were two major powerhouses within the seeker world. Huntik Foundation was the first and governed by a council. Alec Metz was the chairman of the Huntik Foundation Council. 

The second group was known as the Organization. Not much was known about when they formed. A man by the name of the Professor led them. Every member of the Organization had a terrifying sort of loyalty to the man. It wasnt the same kind of loyalty that members of the Foundation had. It was as if they would be punished if they weren't fearfully loyal. 

Until recently Izuku had been a top-ranked seeker with the Foundation. He had been trained by Metz to be a seeker and did everything within his power to prove himself worthy of it. There were those who thought he didnt deserve to be trained by Metz. Many of them thought he shouldn't be allowed to be a seeker. No one in his family line had seeker powers. Due to this, they thought he shouldn't have titans. 

Metz wouldn't hear of this and continued training him. Training consisted of going over tomes and learning hand to hand combat. As his reputation grew so did the danger level of his mission. Due to his age though he couldn't travel on his own. So he was always with an adult. Guggenheim and Metz were usually the ones that went on missions. 

When they weren't available he went with Eathon Lambert. Eathon was a highly ranked member of the Foundation. Or at least he had been until a year before the fall.

A shiver went down his spine at the thought of the fall. It was the reason why he was on the run now. Foundation went to war with the Organization. Much to his chagrin they only allowed the adults to fight. That was the downfall of the Foundation as many of the top seekers were young. The older ones fell ill or disappeared. Both of which happened to those he cared about. 

Metz had gone on a three-month-long mission to South America. It was unknown what he had done there but within days of his return, he fell ill. It was thought to be the Castorwill curse. When someone took a titan from its hiding spot without the Ancient Amulet of Will. 

The Amulet of Will was next to forgotten by even the most studious of seekers. If he didnt have Eathon's journal he would have thought it was just a legend. Then again legends were what made them who they are. 

A seeker's journal though was their pride and joy. Every seeker worth their salt had a journal that they kept their adventures in. Izuku was no exception and his own journal in a bag back at the garage he called and the rest of the Underground called home. 

Underground what was left of the Huntik Foundation in Japan. They were a resistance formed to keep fighting the Organization. At this point, though they were vigilantes more than seekers. Izuku took down criminals who were on the south side of Musutafu. Very little about his home had changed over the years. Southside was still crime central and very few heroes patrolled the area. 

At least that had been true Underground became a regular face. As Ranger leader of the Underground, he was recognizable by the black seeker mark across his upper cheek. Only those within the seeker world would recognize it for what it was. A Huntik Foundation mark. Every member of the Foundation had a seeker mark somewhere on their bodies. He chose an obvious spot for his mark proud of the heritage that he claimed. A heritage that had them hunted like animals. 

Heroes saw them as vigilantes except for those closest to the Hero Commission. Part of the reason the Foundation fell so quickly was that the Hero Commission was corrupt. They tied themselves to the Organization without care. In doing so Izuku and anyone else who bore the seeker mark of the Foundation were seen as terrorists in the eyes of those linked to the Commission. 

Despite bringing down criminals as much as he could he didnt trust heroes. When he would call in the captured criminals it was to Detective Tsukauchi. The detective was an honest man who wanted to make lives better for the civilians. Unlike many heroes, he cared about the city as a whole. It wasnt just about the spotlight that the public gave them. 

Izuku trusted the man to the point of keeping contact with Tsukauchi. Using a phone that he fixed up he had a chat to send locations and files to the man. On his wrist was a holowatch. It worked very similarly to a computer and holotome. The holotome and holowatch were connected to the library of the Foundation. Every file was available to seekers that were loyal to the Foundation. The tome could analyze entire buildings and the watch floors. Within a few meters, the watch could pick up comms and allowed him to listen in. This kept him out of the heroes' hands more than once. 

Even now Izuku had a makeshift commset in his ear. He could hear the heroes making plans to try and corner him on a rooftop a few blocks away. Unless there was a new hero in the chase he wouldn't be caught. Using his seeker powers kept him out of their hands. To date, he had not used his titans against them. The heroes might be able to fight criminals and villains but titans were completely different. They could kill someone easily and that's what he feared. Feared killing someone by accident because he was used to fighting other seekers. 

A shift in the air caught his attention and Izuku shifted to the right barely dodging a white scarf. Well, there was Eraserhead he was wondering when the hero would show up. Still, he did not stop running he knew what the heroes were playing at. Have the one that could actually keep up with him over the rooftop chase him. Then have a team lie in wait where he wouldn't have the chance to escape. It would be a good plan except for the fact that Izuku could hear it. 

Expertly he dodged around the hero's trap using Nimblefire a power that enhanced his speed. It came in handy avoiding Eraserhead who continued to use his capture scarf to try and capture him. As he jumped down into the alley he felt more than saw another person joining the fray. 

He dodged to the right barely avoiding a large arm that grabbed at him. Dancing away he narrowed his eyes at the hero in a yellow suit. That was the Pro Hero Fatgum, Izuku would have to avoid being grabbed by this guy. He was perfect for capturing seekers like him. 

The hero ordered, "Surrender, Ranger you are surrounded by police and heroes. There is no escape this time."

He heard Eraserhead land behind him and Izuku moved so that he could watch both heroes. They had him cornered in the alley with the heroes blocking the exits. While he could get away using hyperstride he didnt wants to play his cards too early. That and so far they had not heard him call out the powers so far. The longer he could keep that a secret the better. 

Still, he would need to get away from them sooner rather than later. That meant formulating a plan. Without his running, Nimblefire had faded. 

Izuku responded his voice was garbled by a voice modulator, "Sorry Fatgum but I will not be captured this evening. There is too much I need to do."

"You don't much of a choice," came Eraser's growl. 

Not now. Maybe one day they would capture him. That day would not be today, however. He still needed to find a way to help Metz. 

His hand slipped into one of his many pockets. There were tear gas and smoke bombs that he created. After his first week as a vigilante seeker, he realized that they were necessary. They kept his power use from being noticed. That and tear gas annoyed Eraser. He liked annoying Eraser. He grabbed one of each and prepared to drop them.

A cool voice came from the entrance to the alley, "Hands where we can see them, Ranger. No one needs to get hurt here."

Izuku rolled his eyes towards the sky as he recognized the voice. There was his favorite detective. 

Izuku grinned beneath his cowl as he greeted, "Detective Tsukauchi it is good to see that you are well. However, you know that you can't hold me here. You have tried and failed before."

Realization hit the two heroes and detective. They tried to rush him as he dropped the two bombs. Izuku closed his eyes and waited for half a second. There was an angry growl from Eraserhead followed by a swear from Tsukauchi. Using Nimblefire he moved through the smoke towards the exit. 

The large arm of Fatgum tried to grab and he had little room to maneuver. Momentum compiled with his abilities as a seeker was an ability known as Overslam. Using Overslam, an almost silent call out he hit the hero with all his strength. 

Fatgum's quirk absorbed the energy but Izuku did not come physically in contact with him. There was a thin shining layer of seeker magic between him and the hero. If he was weaker then he would have been captured by the hero. Instead, he slipped around the man and kept going. 

Izuku entered the streets he noted that they were practically abandoned. Given his outfit, it would be impossible for him to blend in. His clothing screamed vigilante or hero. 

So he kept to the shadows to moving towards another alley. Behind him, he could hear the heroes scrambling after him. Izuku called out a soft hyperstride to send him up towards the rooftops. As he landed on the rooftop the fibers of his clothes tightened around him. To his frustration, he could not move and he knew exactly who had stopped him. What in the hell was a spotlight hero doing out here?


	2. Underground part 2

A/N thanks for your review, my friend. 

zaksaurus1: thanks for your review, my friend. Just wait and see. 

Izuku's POV 

Unable to move he focused on his seeker powers and the bonds that tied him to his titans. Umbra would probably be his best option for a getaway. Teleportation was its specialty. Guilt would eat at him for a long time though if he did use that titan. 

Umbra was a Legendary Titan he had stumbled across in his travels. While not the one he had been looking for he understood it better than most. Unlike other Legendary Titans using Umbra's power came at a cost to the titan itself. 

Every time one used Umbra's power, the Titan's strength would be cut in half. In the entire time Izuku had him, he never used its power. They were meant to be partners and as such he didnt want to hurt his partner. 

His other option would be to use Jirwolf but that came with uncertainty. Best Jeanist was known for his control over fibers it was a testament to that, that he was still held even against seeker powers. What he didn't know was the range of Fiber Master.

Jirwolf's range was only about 20 meters. If the hero's range was farther than that he would lose his advantage. An advantage that could save him later down the road. So what to do?

Best Jeanist declared calmly his light green eyes meeting Izuku's dark green, "This battle is lost, Ranger. You're caught in the threads of my quirk. Surrender."

Izuku grinned viciously as he shuffled as much as he could in this predicament, "You should know that there is always a way out, Jeanist. You may have me caught at the moment but I never go anywhere without a plan. The only way you will be keeping me here is if you kill me."

Best Jeanist frowned as he stated, "That won't be necessary. You do not have a quirk that would allow you to escape my fibers and the other heroes are now arriving."

Sure enough, Izuku could see the other heroes enclosing around them. Heroes like Eraser knew how slippery he was and didnt want to give him the chance to escape again. Not that it would help them he had made his decision. First, use Jirwolf, and if he needed more space use Umbra as a last resort. 

Izuku shifted his neck so Umbra who had been laying on top of his undershirt met skin. Now for the easy part, he called out eyes flashing green with power, "Materialize, Jirwolf."

A blue light surrounded them lighting up the street. When it faded a black-furred lithe wolf with specks of dark blue and purple speckling its fur stood in front of him. Jirwolf was long, longer than a normal wolf by far. Though his height reached Izuku's waist. 

Jeanist tried to shout in warning as Jirwolf pressed against his leg, "Eraser!"

It was too late. The feeling of being pushed through a tube overcame him. When they came back out they were on a rooftop a few streets over. While not far it allowed Izuku to get free of Fiber Master. The plan worked, this time. 

He got away but at what sacrifice? How many heroes would recognize him for what he was? How long until Organization goons were searching the city for him? Jirwolf was an easily recognizable titan, unfortunately. There were only two known amulets in the world. One Izuku carried. The other was carried by the missing seeker Eathon Lambert. 

It would not take long for the Organization to realize who he was. Then the real battle would begin. His attention would be taken away from those that needed him. Being a vigilante was difficult enough as it was without the goons crawling all over the city hunting for him. 

For now, though he would escape back to the warehouse he called home. No doubt Katsuki was waiting for him ready to chew him out for not foreseeing the trap. Izuku glanced back towards the heroes that he left behind. Whether they realized it or not they were getting better. He would have to be more careful from now on. 

Returning to the warehouse took several minutes longer than normal. Izuku used alternate routes and doubled back twice to ensure he wasnt followed. When he finally entered he could hear Katsuki's swearing from two floors above him. It brought a smile to his face. 

Katsuki Bakugo was his best friend and fellow leader of the Underground. Unlike Izuku he was not a seeker so for the most part he gathered intel and organized seekers from the warehouse. Quirks meant very little in the face of seeker powers and Katsuki understood this even if he didnt like it. 

King Explosion Murder, KEM for short was the name that Katsuki had given his vigilante self. There was an occasional night where he would have to rescue Izuku from a trap set by the heroes. They were always careful to keep it from being a regular thing. Having the heroes realize there was a group instead of just one person would take away their advantage. 

Izuku moved inside shutting the barrier that they had built to keep intruders out. As he headed towards the very angry pomeranian he started pulling his gear off. First things to come off were his cowl, hood, and jacket. It was like taking a breath of fresh air and a weight lifting from his shoulder. Whatever else happened tonight it wasn't on him. 

These were laid out on a rack he had built just outside of the main room. Then he removed his kevlar vest that was borrowed from the police station. Izuku was left in his combat pants green undershirt, and combat boots. Later he would change into some jeans and sneakers but first, he needed to debrief. 

Taking a deep breath he entered the main room. There was a large piece of rubble that held a map of the city on it. The map itself had pins depicting the different crimes they had responded to based on color. String was tied to the pins where heroes had responded without being called by Izuku or KEM. 

In the left corner was a laptop hooked up to the electricity they had going on the floor. It allowed them to have small space heaters, a small mini cooler, and a microwave that they had taken from the beach and fixed. On the bottom floor, there was a fire pit that they would collect wood and make soups during the winter months. 

It wasnt much but it was home for those who didn't have one. Now it was time to face the music of almost getting caught. Again. 

Shoving open the door he found Katsuki and Kavar standing by the laptop. Both boys were frowning deeply. It made Izuku pause before he cleared his throat. 

Both boys turned towards him with looks of guilt written across their faces. He questioned carefully as he moved towards it, "What is it?"

Katsuki stepped aside as he replied, "We aren't sure. It's written in a code that we dont recognize."

"I think its Foundation based but either it's really old or brand new," finished Kavar. 

Kavar like Izuku was a former Huntik Foundation seeker. He worked in the Archives and rarely saw actual battle. When the Foundation fell he was one of the few Archivists to escape. With him had been the cursed Ring of Arc. 

Izuku had carefully hidden the ring within one of the loose stones. Only the three of them knew where it was. Even if a group of people searched the building from top to bottom they wouldn't find it. The dark curse power was sealed back with the power of a Castorwill. One of the last of a dying family. So few remained of the Castorwills even hearing the name was a commodity. 

Shaking his head to clear them of the thoughts he turned towards the laptop frowning. Immediately he saw why Kavar thought it might be an old Foundation code. They were very similar in their basis but with a distinct discrepancy in the symbols. 

Izuku ordered, "Bring me Eathon's journal."

Not even a minute later he found the worn journal laying in front of him. It was swiftly followed by a notebook and pen. They knew exactly what he needed when cracking a code. Izuku could have been apart of the research or coding teams in the Foundation. 

Flipping through the journal only took a few moments. He had most of it memorized or rewritten in his own code elsewhere. What he was looking for though was a complicated cipher used by the Castorwill family. A simplified version had been taught to the original twelve members that made up the Huntik Foundation. 

Where Eathon had learned this version was unknown to all, even Izuku. Still, he knew enough of it to recognize when the cipher was being used. Using a pen and paper was still the easiest way to work through what it said. 

There was a soft exhausted sigh from above him. The two other vigilantes moved back so that he could have room to breathe. From experience, they knew he wouldn't walk away from a code without cracking it first. This could take anywhere between a few minutes to a few hours. They were here for the long haul either way. 

Tsukauchi's POV 

It took all of his hard-won self-control not to scream in frustration. They had been so damn close! All that work had gone straight down the drain because no one thought to knock out the vigilante. 

Naomasa let his head thump against his desk. The noise was cushioned by the papers that littered it. So much paperwork he hated every last piece. It would only grow after tonight's disaster. 

Ranger had been a pain in his neck for months now. Always seeming to show up out of nowhere and take out criminals with ruthless efficiency then disappear like a shadow. Only a handful of heroes had ever seen him. Eraser the lead hero on the case being the only one to see him more than once. 

Best Jeanist had actually captured the vigilante tonight. That was something not even Eraser could say he did. Trapped within the fibers or his own clothes they thought they had him. As such, they had let their guard down. 

Ranger's quirk they thought was some kind of speed quirk. They weren't sure how it worked but a red or blue light was seen around his legs when he used it. Tonight had changed a lot of their assumptions. 

Ranger had said the word Overslam right before slamming into Fatgum. While the hero's quirk absorbed the energy the vigilante never made physical contact with him. If it wasnt for Jeanist they would not have caught up to him a second time. 

When they did catch up it was only to see him get away for a second time. The words still rang within his mind. Materialize, Jirwolf. In a flash of brilliant blue light surrounded them lighting up the street. Naomasa had just come up to the scene and had been blinded for the briefest of moments.

When it faded a black-furred lithe wolf with specks of dark blue and purple speckling its fur stood in front of him. What he could only assume was Jirwolf was long, longer than a normal wolf by far. Though his height reached Ranger's waist. 

Then just as quickly as it had come they were gone. In another flash of blue light had them out of Jeanist quirk range. After another hour of sweeping the area trying to catch his trail, they had given up for the night. 

A knock sounded at his door causing him to look up. Eraser, Fatgum, and Jeanist were all at his doorway. The same thing was going through all their minds. What in the hell was that tonight? 

Eraser started disgruntled, "That was not a quirk. Even if it was a mutation type I would have felt something when I tried to erase it. There was nothing when I used my quirk. It's as if he was quirkless."

Fatgum said with a look of contemplation on his face, "Nighteye has mentioned something about this. I dont know much about it besides that the abilities are not unique to a person like quirks. It may be time to bring him into this. He would be able to tell if we are dealing with this group of people or not."

Nighteye? This was not going to end well for him. When Nighteye split from All Might, Naomasa had chosen not to take aside. This caused a good deal of tension between him and both of his friends. A tension that was only starting to ease with Yagi. And he had not spoken to Mirai once in that time.


End file.
